Geofencing may be implemented in existing systems in several ways, one of which relies on location polling. A mobile telephone continually polls for its location and that location is compared to the location of an area of interest to determine whether the mobile telephone is within the area of interest. Example areas of interest may include a home, workplace, or a nearby friend. While effective, the existing systems are battery intensive thus degrading the user experience. For example, many applications request near real-time updates of the location of the mobile telephone even when the mobile telephone is far away from the areas of interest.